


Player 2

by Rainfalls



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that moment where you meet your player 2 and the author is trying to convince you that it is a good title? Well Evan doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jonathan was who you would call the cool kid in school. He skips class, looks good and was admired by everyone in school. He even has love letters stuffed into his locker, which was a thing that was only in movies. Jonathan would be considered as a jock, especially since everyone in his group and himself plays basketball. Tyler knows this because Evan drags them to watch their basketball team with the rest of the school. After all they were the best in the country.

Evan believed that He doesn't have a single chance in dating him. Of course as his bestest friend, don't believe what Nogla says, it was his mission to convince him otherwise. I mean look at Evan he is a beautiful motherfucker, who wouldn't want to get with that.

'It is almost my birthday and as my present I want you to confess to Jonathan.'

'Shut up Tyler, shouldn't you be wishing for a boyfriend?'

'Or a girlfriend, he is bilingual.'

'Bisexual!' Tyler laughed at Nogla's mistake.

'Fuck off Tyler, I was helping you.' Nogla reached out to hit Tyler. Tyler laughed harder as he tried to avoid Nogla and accidentally bumped into someone.

'Sorry man.' Tyler looked up to see Jonathan and his gang, which consisted of Craig, Lui, Brain and Brock, staring at him. Evan seems to have noticed them too as he pulled them away, walking quickly down the hall.

'Oh my god what if they heard us.' Evan hissed at Tyler, yanking him down.

'Then I should be the one embarrassed, I just shouted out that I was bisexual. Plus if so Jonathan looked very interested in you. He totally gave you a once over.'

'He did?' Evan looked back at the gang.

'Ooo, Evan's blushing.' Nogla cheered on.

'We need to go to class.' Evan insisted as he avoided the conversation.

-

Now Tyler was a sneaking son of a bitch he knew a lot of things. It was good that he was so friendly to people, they all let their guard down letting him overhear or get what he wanted. It just so happens that he found out that Jonathan plays video games.

He figured out their schedule and everything, with all his hard work Evan better thank him. Of course he is never telling Evan that. They seem to play Black Ops on Thursday which was his best chance of getting Jonathan and Evan to meet. But they had to stay back to do their library duties. Which was surprisingly easy to do as they were usually left alone in a room free to do anything, needing just their laptops play.

This was how Tyler got Nogla and Evan to play games in school till their duty time is over. Somehow by chance they got into the same lobby as them.

'Nice emblem Delirious.' Evan complimented.

'Aw thanks Vanoss. I like your Patrick.' That's so cute even without knowing they flirt with each other.

'You liar that SpongeBob looks like Swiss cheese!' Tyler scrolled down to see if Nogla was right and boy was he right. That SpongeBob looked like it was crazy, it was impressive how bad it looked. It looked like it wanted to kill himself.

‘Ay don’t talk shit about my friend’s SpongeBob.’ Lui responded.

'Oh man,' He wheezed 'That is the best thing I ever saw.' 

Then they were against them. They would have beaten them if it wasn't for Nogla doing stupid things every round. Nogla kept trying to follow him when he was in a good spot, showing them where he is. Though they did get to impress them with their trick shots and glitches. 

In return they showed how good they were at ninja defusing. It was funny how their team members never seems to see them even though they were in broad day light and not moving. The best ones were when they spinner around while defusing. 

During the last game Evan got a kill on Basicallyidowrk with the butt plug from across the map. It has been forever since they used this trick, Evan must really want to impress them. 

'Get recked!' Tyler exclaimed as he reached out to high five Evan.

'That is so filthy, how did you get that!' Mini complained. 'One more round, I need to find out all your tricks.'

'Sorry, guys. We need to leave, why don't we exchange our Skype accounts and try to play again together next time.' They all willingly agreed and they quickly set a group chat to talk on.

It was so much fun playing with them that they even exchanged Skype accounts and friended each other on the game. Which was really smooth of Nogla, he might not know how to pronounce anything but he gave Evan a bigger chance of getting together with Jonathan.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank god campus had free WiFi because Tyler would need to pay a fortune with how much they were Skypeing each other. Since the last time, they became very good friends with them. Now all they even do is talk to each other. He knows this because from his seat he can see Evan and Jonathan giggling while staring at their phones. Good thing their lecturer does not care about what they do as long as they were quite. 

He himself found a friend, his name was Mini Ladd, he didn't know who he was as he only researched on Delirious . He only knew who was Lui and Delirious , Lui because Lui didn't even try hiding who he was. The only reason why no one else noticed was because of the speaker voice he uses while playing.

Mini Ladd:  
I'm in class right now but I'm so bored, entertain me.

Wildcat:  
Lol. I'm in class too so I have nothing interesting going on... :(

Mini Ladd:   
Really? What school do you go too? I just thought you guys play 24/7 with how much I see you online. 

Wildcat:   
You're on whenever I'm on too. I can't tell you what school I'm in because I don't want to spoil the surprise. I am mysterious this way.

Mini Ladd:  
I guess that's fair. For all I know you could be a creepy old man.

Wildcat:  
Hey! I'm a beautiful old man. Anyway class is almost over, I need to get the guys.

Mini Ladd:   
Ha ha. Okay bye, see you online later.

Tyler switched off his phone and packed his things. He headed over to Evan to pull him out of his daze as class was over. This lovesick couple didn't even know school ended as they were glued to their phones.

-

After school they usually handed out together to eat some lunch. Nogla wanted to eat in some new store so they let him drag them to a near by shop. The shop had a real hipster feel, a place which most likely have Delirious gang in there. Huh. Nogla must be smarter then he thought. Tyler looked over at Nogla not so subtlety smirking as he lead them to a table near them. 

How did Nogla know they would be hear though?

'How may I take your order?' Tyler looked up to see Brain standing right in front of him. That sneaky bastard. 'Oh, hey your in engineering school right? I've seen you on campus. I'm Brain, do you know Brock? He is in engineering too.'

'Uh yeah I know Brock. Tyler.'

'Cool, hey Brock do you know Tyler?' Brock who just finished serving his friends looked over to Brain. Which also caused the rest of them too look at their table.

'Hi Tyler ! Yeah I know him from a project we did together. This is my friends Jonathan, Lui and Craig.' Introduction time? It's a good thing that there are not much people in the store right now. 

'Right, I'm Tyler, that's Evan and tall, dark and stupid is Nogla.' 

'I like your GTA hoodie.' Brain pointed out what Nogla was wearing.

'Thanks man.' If Tyler knew that they were going to keep on talking he would have ordered when he had the chance. Tyler sighed.

Tyler was partially interested and invested into this conversation but the cakes on the shelf were so distracting. He was really hungry and wanted his fill of sugar, a Wildcat without sugar is not a happy Wildcat.

As the rest continued to converse, Brain thankfully took their orders. However, Evan the indecisive person he is could not think of what he wanted and Brain was taking his order before him. Evan would have made his decision by now if he wasn't distracted by Jonathan's looks, his words not Tyler's.

'We do have a breakfast menu.' Brain pointed out.

'I don't know.' Oh come on Evan.

'Do you have puncakes?' Tyler asked when he heard they still are serving breakfast.

'Ooo I want puncakes with chocolate chips!' Evan's eyes brightened.

'Did you say puncakes?' Brock questioned unsure if they were kidding, I mean who says pancakes wrongly.

'Yes, we are very serious about puncakes.' Evan gave Brock a dead eye stare while Tyler laughed away.

'Okay then.'


	3. Chapter 3

It had been months of them playing together. They played many different games like GTA, Garry's mod and Cards against humanity. So it shouldn't be so much of a surprise that they want to meet them, especially since it was the holidays right now.

But apparently according to Nogla, Evan was freaking out. 

'Tyler you have to help me. Evan is huddled in a corner of my house and refuses to leave.' 

'Handle it yourself Nogla I'm stocking up on food for the holidays so I never have to leave the house. Bye.'

'Wait, Tyler-' Tyler heard a string of gibberish come out of the phone as he hung up. 

Tyler doesn't care about Evan's problems right now, he has his own problems. He just realized that he has a crush on Craig. Why does he learn these things at the worst time?

Why are they all so charismatic? He hasn't even seen Craig much as he was in business school. One unrequited love is easy to handle but two? He can't help Evan's with his. Next thing he knows he would have to help Nogla with his love problems. He may like being cupid but that's way to many things for him to handle.

He wasn't lieing though, he did want to stock up to play games all day long. He picked up most of his food but he did remember he was running low on drinks. With how much Evan and Nogla came over is was no wonder he was running low on so much food. 

He stared at the drink section for a long time. He knew what Nogla and Evan didn't like so he canceled those out in his head. Yet there were still too many to choose from. 

'Lets get some good beer for the party Brock, not the shitty beer Lui chose last time.' A familiar voice whined.

'Shut up, Brain.' Tyler turned around to see Lui glaring at Brain.

Tyler. waved at them. They all enthusiastically greeted back. It was weird how nice they are to people they technically never knew. Tyler quickly took a case of coke and left. 

He stopped for a moment when he heard Evan's name and quickly hid somewhere close by.

'Do you think they will agree to meet because Delirious has been whining about him all day. Now we're getting him drunk to stop pinning.'

'I think we should just let fate do the work.'

'Brock even though you magically found Brain online doesn't mean that they will get together too.'

'Your just jealous, plus they did mention they live near us so we can find them. Their friend Panda said that he will help us meet them if we want.' Tyler forgot that Brain became friends with Anthony. Stupid Anthony, why did he betray him. He also can't believe they said where they lived.

Tyler paid for his things to quickly go home and think about what they said. He tried not to think about what was going to happen while he drove back.

So after this long stressful day you would think fate would give him some time off. But no, he found Nogla and Evan in his house. How did Nogla drag Evan out from his house he had no idea because Evan is a stubborn bastard when sad. 

'How did you get into my house?' Tyler folded his arms.

'Evan duplicated your keys so I took it from him.'

'And why… nevermind. Evan we need to agree to meet them.' 

Evan looked up from his fetal position. Tyler could see the change of emotions from Evan's face. First shock, then erm. Maybe instead of analyzing his face, he should run.

'What?'

'They know where we live man. They go to the same school as us.' Tyler looked away, trying to concentrate on packing his groceries.

'They don't go to the same- how did you…' Tyler may have accidentally spilled the beans on that one.

'Lui… wait how did we not figure this out earlier.' Nogla asked one he figured out what happened.

'It is like how they didn't figure out even though your name was clearly stated on your gamer tag. I just wanted Evan to realize that Jonathan isn't that hard to talk too.'

'You bastard!'

-

He can't believe they were doing this.

They were walking directly towards them and Tyler swears he felt everyone's eyes on them. Since when did Evan become so daring? Evan stopped directly behind them, they didn't notice him because they were all facing the opposite direction.

'Delirious.' Evan said aloud. Jonathan turned around to stare at Evan. 

'Yeah?' Jonathan asked. Slowly, you could see the gears turning in all of theirbheads. Their eyes all widen in realization. 'V-vanoss.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can imagine whatever you want for the ending. Raise your hands if you would want to meet a random person on the Internet. I wouldn't.


End file.
